


all the rowboats

by agentstarbuck



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s04e13 Never Again, F/M, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentstarbuck/pseuds/agentstarbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Mulder's world. She merely plays in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the rowboats

**Author's Note:**

> Some Scully musings. Title from Regina Spektor's song 'All the Rowboats'.

She looks at the sign and it fills her with rage.

It's not the storming type of rage. The one that comes, messes around a little, and then leaves almost as soon as it enters. Nice and simple. 

No, this rage is different. It's small little cold drops pushing through her veins, becoming one with her blood. It's weariness rasping at her lungs, heavy dullness clouding her temple. 

She's tired. She's just so, so tired.

She looks over Mulder's desk and, for once, she doesn't understand what she's doing there. She doesn't understand. She's giving up her life for this, for this cause-- finding the truth. 

But looking over the desk, over the walls, she doesn't see any sign of it. She realizes, yet again, that she's not included. Not really. This is Mulder's world. She merely plays in it. 

She looks up at Mulder. She doesn't remember signing up for this ride. 

She doesn't remember how to leave.


End file.
